1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric single pole or multipole protective switching apparatus providing automatic tripping on a fault and manual opening and resetting control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective switches are already known comprising a case which houses at least two separable contacts, one of the contents being carried by a lever capable of pivoting about a first axis in response to an electric fault or manual control. The contact carrying lever pivots:
either from a closed position to an open position of the contacts in response to the movement of an engagement element urged by an automatic tripping member;
or from the closed position to an open position of the contacts in response to the actuation of a manual or voluntary control member, this member cooperating with a control piece inserted between said member and the contact carrying arm.
Such a switch is known from the French Pat. No. 2 540 667.
The aim of the invention is more especially to simplify the arrangement of a protective switch of the above defined type, which allows, by the manual control of the switch, to obtain a breaking action causing a large amplitude of opening of the mobile contact with respect to the fixed contact.